Episode 123 (22nd April 1986)
Plot Hannah sends Cassie and Kelvin to school so that she can spend the day with Tony alone. Dot goes searching for Ethel; she is not happy with her, as her fortunes have still not come true. She finds Ethel and demands to know when Charlie will be returning. Angie returns from Ibiza alone. Sharon is thrilled to see her, but when she asks where Den is, Angie realises he has not returned to The Vic. She immediately begins distracting herself. Ethel visits Mary for company, and Mary tells her about her awkward impasse with Andy. Lofty visits Arthur whilst he is at work and asks to meet him later in the day so that he can ask for permission to marry Michelle. Andy visits Mary with books for her to read, and apologises to her for recent events. He tells Mary that him and Debbie are not together anymore. Angie and Kathy catch-up. Angie asks Kathy if Den is back with Jan but Kathy tells her she does not know. Angie then tells Kathy about her overdose, to which Kathy says she already knows about, as she had managed to figure the situation out herself. Kathy asks Angie what happened in Ibiza and Angie tells her that she hit the alcohol again and began flirting with barmen, so Den left her. Hannah begins seducing Tony. Pauline is delighted to see Angie back. Den unexpectedly returns behind the bar and Angie wonders where he has been. Debbie tells Andy that the Department of Health and Social Security are investigating her to see if her and Andy are cohabiting or not. Den tells Angie he stayed in a hotel until she returned, but she does not believe him and an argument soon starts. Ethel fires Lofty from his role as her fortune assistant when he continues to take a considerable number of customers from her. Cassie and Kelvin interrupt Hannah and Tony's cuddling. Lofty visits Arthur and asks him if he can marry Michelle. Arthur gives his blessing and the whole family celebrate the engagement together. Den tells Angie he is going out. Angie asks where, and Den tells her he is going to see Jan. Angie is in disbelief and pours herself another alcoholic drink. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Promise me one thing. Don't call me Dad - not yet, anyway.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,500,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes